Held Captive
by ellie.s.forever
Summary: Serena Hook is the one and only Captain Hook's daughter. She was sent away till she was sixteen, but now she's back in Neverland. Serena was helping her dad get some gold back from Peter Pan, but when Peter takes her hostage, what will happen when new feelings blossom?


I sucked in a breath and straighten my hat. Dad's finally letting me go on a raid with him. I'm so excited. I nodded to myself in the mirror and slipped my feet into my leather boots. I began to lace up my shoes when I heard a light knock on my doorframe.  
"Darling? Are you ready?" Dad asked me. I looked up and my bangs fell into my face. I sighed and blew them out of my line of sight. I then grinned at Dad and tried a tight bow on my right boot.  
"Yup. I just need my dagger," I replied and began lacing up my other shoe. Dad sighed and sat down on the bed next to me.  
"Sweetheart, are you sure you want to come? People are going to get killed," Dad asked me. I furrowed my eyebrows and outed slightly.  
"Dad, I've been waiting to come with you for ages! Please don't back out now!" I exclaimed. Dad sighed and began to tuck me loose hairs under my hat. "What are you doing?" I asked. Dad sighed, then smiled.  
"If you're gonna join us, you have to look like a young boy recruit," he told me as he finished my hair. I cocked my head to the side.  
"Why?" I asked. Dad sighed and cupped my cheek.  
"Because the one we're goin' after, his crew don't like girls on the island. They kidnap the girls they find, and they kill them," Dad explained. My eyes widened.  
"My God, who are we going after?" I asked him. Dad thought for a moment, then scowled slightly.  
"Peter Pan," he replied darkly. I bit my bottom lip. I've read stories from the regular world about Peter Pan. My dad didn't want me to stay little forever, so he shipped me off to the normal world for a while, till I was sixteen. Mr. Smee came tor me a couple weeks ago. Dad and I kept in contact by fairy letters. In the normal world, Peter Pan is the good guy and my dad is the bad guy. The portray dad as a tall, lanky guy with a weird mustache and a big hat with a huge feather on it. Dad's actually a normal looking fellow with dark hair and blue eyes. Although, he still is quite tall.  
I however, have light brown hair and one green eye, and one blue. I know, it's weird. Dad says it's because I'm special. I mean, I know I'm special, but this is something different. I can feel it. I want to ask dad about it, but I know he'll say the same thing. _You're special sweetie. _So I just put off those thoughts and believe Dad. I nodded and grinned.  
"Well then. We'll just have to wait and see what little old Peter Pan thinks of my swordsmanship," I said. Dad grinned back. He knows how good I am with a sword. I'm one of the best around. But I am _way_ better with a dagger. Suddenly, Mr. Smee came into my room.  
"Cap'in? Miss Serena? We've arrive and ready to go," Mr. Smee told us. Dad and I looked at each other, then stood and headed out. I grabbed my long, silver dagger off my dresser and followed Dad. We went outside and I felt the cool, slaty breeze of my face. Ah, I love the sea. We were sailing up to the beach and I spotted a large group of people, all surrounding on boy. He was tall and had tanned skin and extremely light brown hair, almost blonde. He was quite attractive. The boy grinned.  
"Come for your gold Hook?" The boy called. Dad frowned and clenched his jaw.  
"I will get it back Peter. I have some great new help," Dad replied, and glanced at me. My eyes widened. The hot boy was Peter Pan. I swallowed hard. Oh dear. Peter held his hand over his eyes, pretending to look around.  
"Where?" He asked. Peter pointed at me. "All I see is that one and he doesn't look very strong." I narrowed my eyes. What a little jerk. I'll show him. Mr. Smee blew a trumpet and we all jumped off the boat and onto the beach. I charged straight for Peter. He saw me coming and smirked. "Come to be defeated pretty boy?" He asked me. I smirked back.  
"You're wring twice Peter. _You're_ the pretty boy and _you're_ going to be defeated," I responded and pulled out my long sword. Peter smirked even wider and pulled out his dagger. Oh, he fights with a dagger too. How interesting. I swung at his arm and he dodged it. He jabbed at my right hip and I dodged that expertly. We continued to swing at each other, no one getting an actual hit. But Peter slid his dagger down my sword's blade and twirled the dagger, making my sword go flying. I gasped slightly and Peter stepped forward, pressing the blade against my throat.  
"Any last words pretty boy?" He asked. I grinned and pulled my dagger put my back pocket.  
"Only a farewell to you," I remarked and pushed the dagger into the front of his left shoulder. He winced and stumbled backwards, letting me go. I lunged to finish him off, but a rope was suddenly looped around my neck. I reached up, attempting to loosen the pull, but it only increased. I fell backwards onto the sand and gasped for air, but couldn't get any. I looked at Peter as he stepped up, looking down at me. His green shirt now had blood on it. The edges of my eyesight were going dark.  
"Only knock 'im out," Peter ordered and walked off, holding his shoulder and going into the forest. My vision slowly went all the way black and I passed out, wondering what was going to happen to me.


End file.
